Take a Shower?
by asakuracchi
Summary: Mandi. Solusi favorit Shoyo. [TsukiHina, Painter!Hinata, Writer!Tsukishima]


"Tenggat waktunya saya perpanjang sampai bulan depan, ya."

"Terima kasih banyak, pak. Maaf kali ini saya tidak mampu menyelesaikannya tepat waktu."

"Iya, tidak apa. Saya juga mengerti kesulitanmu."

Pemuda pirang itu menghela napas, membungkuk hormat lalu berbalik meninggalkan ruangan.

* * *

 **Take a Shower?**

 **Haikyuu © Haruichi Furudate**

* * *

Kei membuka pintu rumahnya, melepas sepatu dan menyimpannya ke rak. Tidak repot-repot menyerukan 'aku pulang' karena ia tahu Shoyo masih belum pulang dari galerinya. Pemuda pendek itu mengiriminya pesan tadi, katanya, " _Deadline_ pesanan pelanggan. Aku mau _finishing_ lukisannya. Kemungkinan sampai malam, tidur duluan saja."

Pemuda pirang itu menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa di ruang depan, melonggarkan dasinya. Ia baru saja bertemu editornya tadi perkara novelnya yang sedikit mengalami masalah.

Sedikit apanya. Kei mandeg tidak jelas mau mengakhiri novelnya seperti apa.

Kei adalah seorang penulis, namanya memang belum terlalu besar di industri itu tapi orang-orang lumayan mengenalnya. Pemuda pirang itu tipikal perfeksionis yang tidak akan menyerahkan hasil pekerjaan setengah-setengah jadi memang agak sulit berkompromi dengan seleranya.

Kei tipe orang yang tidak suka mendahulukan perasaan, tapi lain ceritanya kalau sudah menyangkut tulisan. Mau sejuta orang mengatakan karyanya sudah bagus, jika dirinya tidak merasa sreg dengan karyanya ia tidak akan segan untuk menghapus semuanya dan mulai dari awal. Itu yang membuat Kei rawan mengalami halangan dalam menulis, meski sejauh ini lancar-lancar saja, sih. Ini kali pertama Kei betul-betul mandeg, tidak tahu akhir ceritanya mau diapakan.

Ia memejamkan mata sejenak, menenangkan diri.

* * *

"Kei, Kei? Bangun! Kenapa kau tidur di sofa? Mana belum ganti baju lagi, masuk angin lho nanti."

Kei mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, sedikit kesulitan menyesuaikan diri dengan cahaya yang menyerang kelopak matanya secara tiba-tiba. Di pandangannya yang masih kabur terlihat siluet tubuh kecil yang sedang mengguncang-guncangkan bahunya.

"'Kan aku sudah bilang tidur duluan saja, kenapa tidur di sini?" ulang suara itu. Kei menguap, meregangkan tubuhnya yang pegal karena ketiduran dengan posisi duduk.

"Jam berapa ini?" suara paraunya bertanya. Siluet di depannya makin terlihat jelas, pemuda kecil dengan rambut jingga menyala plus kemeja belepotan cat.

"Tengah malam. Dan kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku."

"Ketiduran pulang dari kantor tadi," akunya. Ia bangun dan meregangkan pinggangnya. Pemuda kecil di depannya hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

"Ya sudah mandi duluan sana, badanmu bau."

"Hei, ngomong ke diri sendiri. Setidaknya aku tidak bau bahan kimia, ya."

"Ya ampun, Kei, memangnya kau berharap apa? Cat wangi stroberi?"

"Boleh, kalau ada."

"Ngaco. Sudah sana mandi." Kei mengalah, melangkah meninggalkan pemuda itu dan mandi duluan.

Ketika ia selesai mandi dan masuk ke kamar, Shoyo malah sudah terlelap di kasur dengan posisi yang aneh dan kemejanya penuh catnya masih belum diganti. Kei mendengus geli, siapa yang tadi mengomelinya perkara belum ganti baju.

Kei berjalan menghampiri pemuda pendek itu sambil mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk, lalu menghempaskan tubuhnya di samping tubuh kecil Shoyo. Ranjangnya berderit karena tindakannya barusan, mengeluarkan suara yang membangunkan pemuda itu.

"Siapa yang tadi mengomeliku soal ganti baju?" tanya Kei, menyentil dahi pemuda di sebelahnya. Shoyo mengerang sebal.

"Ngantuk sekali," keluhnya, "bahu dan tanganku juga pegal." Kei tertawa kecil, mendaratkan ciuman singkat di dahi pemuda itu.

"Tapi pesanannya sudah selesai, 'kan?" Shoyo mengangguk malas.

"Kau sendiri bagaimana? Tadi bertemu editor, 'kan?" tanyanya balik. Kei mendengus, menarik hidung Shoyo.

"Kau baru saja menyinggung topik paling sensitif hari ini," ujarnya. Shoyo membulatkan matanya, lalu tertawa kecil.

"Kau sedang mandeg, Kei? Lagi?" Kei sebal melihat cengiran jahil pemuda itu jadi menarik lagi hidungnya hingga Shoyo mengaduh.

"Iyaaaa. Aku mandeg. Lagi."

"Hmm..."

"Ada saran?" Kei bertanya. Shoyo mengedikkan bahunya.

" _Take a shower_?" usulnya. Kei mendengus, setengah sebal setengah geli.

 _Mandi_. Solusi favorit Shoyo. Pemuda itu memang sepertinya punya ikatan batin dengan mandi, entah kenapa. Bingung sedikit, mandi. Kena _art block_ , mandi. Pusing dengan pesanan pelanggan yang aneh-aneh, mandi.

Pernah pemuda kecil itu menghabiskan enam jam di kamar mandi ketika mau membuat pameran pertamanya. Alhasil tagihan air mereka bulan itu meroket dan Shoyo masuk angin. Kei ingat ia sebal (dan mengomeli Shoyo dengan "'Kan bisa kau tidak menyalakan airnya selama enam jam penuh?" lalu mendapatkan jawaban "Tidak bisa! Kepalaku harus diguyur air supaya dapat ide!") tapi tidak bisa protes karena memang begitu cara Shoyo mencari inspirasi.

Kalian akan berpikir Shoyo hanya membual belaka, namun percayalah setiap waktu yang ia habiskan mencari inspirasi di bawah guyuran air itu benar-benar terbayar. Kei tidak ingat kapan Shoyo tidak bisa mempertanggungjawabkan semua jam dan debet air yang ia habiskan tanpa hasil berarti. Karya pemuda itu selalu memuaskan, mengingat sampai sekarang ia tidak pernah mendengar pelanggan komplain soal lukisan pemuda itu.

" _Ngimpi_. Aku baru saja mandi, ganteng," jawabnya, mengacak kepala berambut jingga itu. Shoyo kembali mengeluarkan erangan sebal.

"Kau terlalu perfeksionis, sih, Kei. Ingat _spaghetti_ yang kau larang aku untuk makan cuma gara-gara kau menumpahkan sedikit saus di piringnya?" Kei memutar bola matanya.

"Jadi kau mau tertawa saja saat aku menderita?"

"Kenapa tidak, jarang-jarang 'kan Tuan Kei terlihat menyedihkan begini—aduh! Hei!" Kei gemas dan menggelitiki pinggang pemuda pendek itu. Shoyo lumayan gesit sehingga kabur dari cengkeramannya beberapa detik kemudian. Setelah dirasa aman ia kembali ke sisi Kei dan duduk memeluk lututnya, membuat pemuda pirang itu kini mendongak menatap wajahnya.

"Kau pernah melukis orang telanjang?" tanya Kei tiba-tiba, penasaran saja. Shoyo mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Kenapa? Kau cemburu?"

"Boro-boro, aku kasihan pada mereka yang tubuhnya kau pelototi berjam-jam."

"Kau ini pacar paling brengsek, ya." Kei tertawa menanggapinya. Shoyo mendengus.

"Pernah, kok," jawabnya kemudian.

"Laki-laki atau perempuan?" tanyanya lagi. Shoyo memutar bola matanya.

"Ya tergantung pesanan, dua-duanya juga pernah. Aku, sih, tidak pernah menyengajakan melukis orang telanjang untuk pameranku. Biasanya kalau ada yang pesan baru aku buat," jelasnya panjang lebar.

"Enak, ya, disuguhi tubuh polos berjam-jam," komentar Kei. Tentu saja bercanda, namun Shoyo langsung memasang wajah sebal mendengarnya.

"Apanya? Kau tidak pernah terjebak di situasi di mana modelmu sudah pegal sementara kau panik karena warna kulitnya masih belum tepat, dan catnya mau habis," keluhnya. Kei tertawa, ia tahu betul sulitnya melukis karena ia sendiri memang tidak bisa melakukannya. Berbeda dengan Shoyo yang mengerti bagaimana warna-warna saling bereaksi, di matanya mereka semua terlihat seperti rupanya saja, tanpa ada makna tersembunyi seperti yang sering diocehkan Shoyo.

"Mandi sana. Minimal ganti baju kalau malas mandi." Kei kembali mengacak kepala berambut jingga awut-awutan itu. Shoyo mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal, namun dituruti juga. Ia bangun dari ranjang dan mulai membuka kancing-kancing kemejanya, melepasnya lalu memasukkannya ke dalam keranjang baju kotor. Pemuda itu membuka lemari dan menarik sehelai kaos tangan pendek dari salah satu tumpukan baju.

"Oh, ya, Kei," Shoyo melirik pemuda pirang itu di tengah kegiatannya mengenakan kaos, Kei mengangkat alisnya. "Mungkin kau bisa coba pikirkan dari sudut pandang pembaca? Kau tahu, kadang mereka tidak terlalu muluk-muluk soal isi cerita, yang penting kau kemas dengan bahasa yang bagus," lanjutnya.

Kei tertawa kecil, jalan pikiran Shoyo memang simpel.

Shoyo yang sudah selesai berganti baju pun kembali melemparkan diri ke kasur, mencari posisi paling nyaman di samping Kei. Pemuda pirang itu menarik tubuh Shoyo mendekat, menenggelamkan kepalanya di leher pemuda kecil itu. Kei bisa mencium bau cat yang masih melekat di kulit Shoyo, meskipun tidak separah yang menempel di kemejanya.

"Lain kali kalau kau berminat melukis orang telanjang, boleh minta aku sebagai modelnya."

"Apaan, siapa yang mau beli potret tubuhmu yang kering kerontang itu?"

"Lho, aku 'kan cuma bilang kau boleh minta. Belum tentu aku mau."

"Dasar pacar brengsek."

"Yang penting pacar brengsek _mu_."

"Ya Tuhan, besok akan hujan badai."

"Tak apa, hujannya tidak akan lebih badai dari kau."

"Kei, sumpah, geli. Hentikan."

"Lalu kenapa wajahmu memerah?"

"Siapa?! Astaga."

Dan malam itu mereka habiskan dengan berbincang-bincang hal bodoh.

* * *

Halo, saya bikin ini sebagai selingan dari nulis Side to Side hehehe /gaadayang nanya

Butuh yang ringan-ringan abisnya /w\


End file.
